


Little Ladies

by Secret_Void



Category: Fran Bow (Video Game), Little Misfortune (Video Game)
Genre: Morgo is dad, Remor is weird uncle but he cares, both of these girls deserve better, fuck timelines ok?, overprotective demons, they both can look like humans, they both survived, well.... not really but yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Void/pseuds/Secret_Void
Summary: All the bad was meant to disappear and stop. Right?Fran Bow Dagenhart, girl from perfect family that was destroyed in front of her eyes, looking for her live as it was before.Misfortune Ramirez Hernandez, girl that never knew how does it feel being loved, looking for new beginning.
Comments: 26
Kudos: 108





	1. Friendship

"Don't forget the homework for tomorrow!"  
"Yes, Mrs. Herrman." answered simultaneously a whole class. Then a bell ring announcing end of the lesson. All of the kids packed their belongings and left the classroom. The last one who did it was a little girl who like to wear red beret and green dress.  
Carefully packing her stuff she run out of the classroom with her heavy bag. Carefully putting her brown hair on the side so they don’t get stuck in the zippers like they often do. She wasn't the smallest for her age but tons of schoolwork in a bag would defeat anybody. It was the end of the last lesson before lunch so many kids run the fastest way possible down the stairs and in the hallways like they were running for their life. This little girl didn't run. She was calmly trying to dodge others without much consequences like every day. Unfortunately this didn't work this time. Some boy run without looking and crashed into her from the back. The student didn't seem to notice or just ignored her as he continued his way.  
The little girl fell with a thud on the ground and her books spread out on the ground with few other papers. Not even bothering to stand up she just sighed while was her face on the floor. Most of the kids already left the hallway so she was surprised when somebody slowly came towards her. Sitting up, the girl noticed the person who came up to her was a girl. The new girls seem she was just few years older than her. She wore a yellow dress with black and white striped stockings. Her hair were short and brown and she looked quite concerned.  
"Are you alright? Do you need help?" The girl asked. The one on the ground nodded started to picking up her things. It was surprising somebody would help her at all. She was quite new in this school so kids didn't bother to talk to her much.  
When was everything back safely in her bag she smiled and stood up. "Thank you so much. I'm Misfortune!" the girl said happily and reach out her hand to a handshake. She saw most adults do it when they first met. It seemed like a polite thing to do. The older girl smiled back and took her hand shaking it nicely, adjusting her own school bag with her other hand.. "I'm Fran. It's nice to meet you." Fran seemed lot calmer than Misfortune but they started to talk anyway. About the basic stuff little girls would, like: "You have a nice dress." "I like your beret." "Do you like glitter?." "Do you like cats?" etc…  
They walked out of the school together both happy they found a kid to talk to. Suddenly Misfortune look in front of her and smiled wide. Fran just saw her run down the few stairs the school had in front of the building and on the sidewalk. "Dad!" she shouted and hugged an adult that knelt down and hugged her back. Fran walked towards them and when the man stood in his full height she panicked.  
He was not just tall but also seem strong. He had a black hair with few grey strands and dark skin. There was a scar over his nose and he apparently like to wear dark clothes based on his current clothes. He would seem nice if it wasn't for his big antlers that were sticking out of his head. But what really made her uncomfortable was his eyes. They were inky black with red pupils staring now at her.  
"Who is your friend Miss Fortune?" the man asked. He had a calming voice that didn't quite match him. Fran was awaken of her panic when Misfortune spoke. "This is Fran, she helped me when my books fell." she explained and smiled. "Again? How many times do I have to tell you to be careful?" Said the man and then signed. However he seem to smile at the girl.  
Was Fran seeing things again or was this real? Nobody else reacted so maybe she only saw him how he really looked like. Does the young girl know that her so called dad isn't what she think he is?  
"Alright say goodbye to your friend. We need to go. I left Benjamin at the house alone again and I don't trust him." he said picking up Misfortune's school bag and threw it over his shoulder as he took her hand. Misfortune waved as a goodbye. "We'll see each other tomorrow!" she said happily and walked away with her 'dad'.  
Fran didn't say anything just waved at them as they were leaving. What would she say anyway? "Be careful your dad is not a human?" she would be sent into the asylum again and she really don't want that.  
“What you’re looking at?” suddenly a voice said behind her. Fran jumped a little and quickly turned around. A person who looked like a young looking man stand now in front of her. He had a pale skin with dark hair that had red shade. The man wore black jacket with even darker turtleneck that matched rest of him clothes. He had silver necklace with pentagram on it and wore a dark crown that looked little fake for Fran’s taste, what didn’t look fake however were his goat horns, two pairs, one pair longer and more dominant and the second smaller and lower placed on each side of his head. The girl didn’t seem to be bothered by that however.  
“Remor. I didn’t expect you, you scared me.” Fran said and adjusted her bag. “Scared you? I was all this time I was trying so hard to come up with a form that would you be not afraid of and after a months I thought was alright you tell me this? I feel offended.” The man Remor said, his last sentence in more sarcastic way as he put hand on his chest to look offended. The girl rolled her eyes and shook her head. “You know that’s not what I meant.”  
“I hope so, Fran Bow.” he said and smirked as he started to walk down the sidewalk.  
Fran sighed and looked at Remor. “How many times do I have to tell you not to call me by my middle name?” she said and crossed her arms as she walk alongside the man. “What if I started calling you Remor the prince of darkness, hm? Would not that be annoying?”  
“Oh, I would be delighted.” Remor smirked and put his hands behind his back.  
“Hah, yeah right.” said Fran and shook her head.  
It was a quiet walk to her home which made Remor little worried. Not that he cared about the child but… he cared. That’s why he was here. To care for her when no one else wanted, it was mostly his fault anyway that she was stuck here. Remor finally decided to spoke up. “What’s wrong. You are not usually that quiet. Something is troubling you.” he said.  
The girl sighed. She know it was useless to argue with him. He was able to sense emotion.  
“You know how you are my Kamala?” she asked. “Am I?” Remor said mostly to himself and shrugged. “I guess you can say that… Why are you asking?”  
“I think I saw one.” She said little unsure of herself. Remor sighed. “Fran we talked about this. Since you walked through the realities you are still somewhat connected to them so you have the ability to you see creatures like Kamalas, which includes me.” he explained. It was true, Remor told her before that only she can distinguish remnants of his true form. Other people are not able to see his horns and his eyes have apparently more normal color than white that Fran see.  
“But like I said before. If you ever see Kamala a outside of the asylum they are mostly harmless. These people usually live normal lives so the demons aren’t that strong to hurt anyone or touch anything. Not like me of course.” Remor said and smirked before he raised his hands towards Fran and tickled her. Few chuckles escaped the girl before she wiggled out of his grasp.  
“This is not funny, this is serious.” Fran pouted and crossed her hands again. “I am serious!” said Remor and smiled which totally contradicted his statement. The girl sighed and decided to let the topic go for now since it doesn’t seem like she would get something useful out of him.


	2. Home

"Benji!" Misfortune shouted as the doors of their home were opened. The poor fox was currently sleeping on couch. The little girl run towards the animal and hug it. It was a shame that Benji now just looked like a normal fox but he was still clever as he was before. Benjamin left spiritual side of himself to continue being with Misfortune and still looking out for her and watching Morgo who now act like Misfortune's father. They don't really trust each other. The girl worked like a glue to the thing that they call family.

Benjamin whined and Misfortune quickly let him go. "Sorry Benji I'm just happy to see you." she said and chuckled to herself. When the fox could breathe again he happily barked and went back to sleep. Misfortune pet him and then went to her room. It was the same size like it was in her previous home but now it felt different. Toys and plushies were everywhere and her wardrobe was filled with dresses she love. In the middle of the room were papers and lots of glitter spilled around. The girl came close to it and pick up full hand of the glitter. She then threw it in the air and laughed as it slowly fell back on the ground. She liked glitter maybe too much.

Setting down her bag she pulled out her school work and went to write her homework.

"Miss Fortune! Dinner is ready." Morgo called out is he walked into her room. She was now laying in the carpet and wrote something in her diary. The man smiled and walked to her before he knelt down. "What you are doing sweetheart?" he asked. "I'm writing about today in my diary." she explained and threw some glitter in the pages. Morgo watched closely what she was doing, then he spotted a small drawing of what seemed to be a person. They had a yellow dress. He pointed at it. "Is that your new friend?" he asked and the girl nodded. "Yes! That's Fran!" she said happily. Morgo the stood up. "You can tell me all about her at the dinner, what do you say?" he offered. Misfortune quickly stood up and agreed. 

Dinner was tasty as always. They had a chicken soup and then potatoes with meat. Misfortune was currently pouring more ketchup on her food when Morgo decided to start a conversation. "So, tell me about Fran." he said more concerned than he intended to, he just didn't want to let her little girl getting involved with bad kids. She was still too innocent to know the difference on her own.

"Oh!" Misfortune said with her mouth full before she swallowed. Morgo told her many times not to talk with your mouth full. "Fran is amazing! She also had an animal friend. His name is Mr.Midnight." smiled the girl.

"That's nice to hear." Morgo replied and nodded. The girl Fran seemed nice even from just looking at her. However she was little scared around him. He hoped he didn't do something bad. 

\---

"Fran Bow! Food is done!" Fran heard Remor shout from the other room. The girl was currently drawing with few crayons she had in her room. Her cat Mr. Midnight was playing with a small stuffed mouse she made him. It seem to be his favorite toy. 

Finishing her drawing, Fran stood up and dust herself before she went into the kitchen. When she saw the demon she rolled her eyes. Remor had a hard time getting used to all these habits humans have but Fran was happy he was still trying. Thankfully nobody else was here to see him carrying a hot pot only with his hands. He didn't seem to get burned but Fran found out about that before, when a one time he was ironing his jacket that was still on him. Apparently he was too lazy to take it off. 

"Do you think we can buy more crayons? I only have few colors. Rest of them I used already." Fran asked as she went to sit by their table that was in the kitchen. 

Moving her chair closer to the table she looked up at Remor who was now pouring some soup for Fran into the bowl. When he was done he poured for himself too. He the sit by the table too on the opposite side and smiled at the little girl. 

"Of course we can! We can also buy you some colored papers if you want?" he asked. It was hard to be nice but with Fran, Remor felt like he didn't even need to try. It just happened.

Fran said a small thank you before she took a full spoon of the soup. Remor watched her make a weird face before she stood up and went to get some bread to eat with it. She then continue eating. The demon sighed. "It's bad isn't it?" he asked. The girl thought about what to say before are nodded a little. "It's not horrible just maybe too much salt. But it's alright don't worry." she said smiling but Remor didn't seem to be convinced much and just ate his soup. Fran felt really bad but she knew that he wanted her to be honest, always.

The problem with Remor's cooking skills is that when he first needed to take care of her he had no idea how to cook. It's not that he cannot taste things. He could but he don't know what it's supposed to taste so it doesn't help him much. But he was trying, just the soups always tasted little off. Sometimes he just forget seasoning or some type if vegetable but one time he poured milk in it instead of water. Let's just say that it didn't taste the best.

Also Remor often switched salt with sugar accidentally. However Fran didn't mind. All of Remor's cooking experiments tasted better than a food she had in the asylum and that was enough.

When they finished eating Fran stood up and took her plate and went to pick Remor's before he stepped her. "It's alright I can do it myself." he said and stood up too. "But it's my turn today." said the girl. "I know but I'm going to wash the dishes tomorrow anyway." said Remor. "Why don't we watch some movie today, hm?" he then said changing the topic. Fran smiled and nodded. "Yes! But we are not watching horror movie." she crossed her hands and looked at the demon warningly who shrugged. "Sure, we'll watch whatever you want. Now go and change to pyjamas since that would be the last thing we'll do before you going to bed." he said and the girl nodded running away into her room.

Fran didn't mind watching horror movies. They weren't that scary anyway it was just that everytime she watched some with Remor… Let's just say that he laughed every time someone died and it was more like a comedy for him than actual scary movie. Fran didn't find that humorous and refused to watch any more movies like that with Remor from now on.

As they both sit comfortably on the couch Fran choose some movie they could both watch peacefully together and played it.

\---

When the movie ended Remor noticed Fran already sleeping. Carefully picking her up he moved her on the child's bed and put blanket over her. The prince watched her sleeping and smiled. In moments like this he didn't mind that he needed to take care of this little girl.

\---

"You can go." saud Misfortune. "What? I thought you wanted to wait for your friend?" asked Morgo confused. "Yes, but I can do it alone okay." The little girl said as she started pushing the man away which made Morgo chuckle since it didn't really work. They both currently stood in front of Misfortune's school. It was still morning before their classes and kids started to go inside but she wanted to wait for Fran. So they could meet up in the afternoon too.

After few more tries from Misfortune the dekon sighed. "Alright I'll leave. I know you want to show you are a big girl. I understand." He smiled and bend down and gave kiss to Misfortune at her forehead and fixed her hat. He then rise to his full height. "But be careful okay? I'll come later than normally for you in the afternoon." said Morgo before he left with a wave.

Misfortune smiled and didn't even need to wait that long until she spotted Fran walking towards the school. Happily waving Misfortune run towards her. "Fran! Fran!" she shouted excited. The other girl noticed her and waved back. Suddenly Fran saw her slip and fell on the ground. "Oh no, Misfortune!" cried Fran as she quicken up her pace and then bend to her and helped her stand up again. "Damn, kid. You okay?" asked Remor who soon reached them. He plan to buy some groceries today so he offered to go walk with Fran to her school.

Misfortune adjusted her hat and nodded. "Yeah, sorry. I seem to fall a lot." she explained and Fran chuckled. "At least you are alright." she said and then looked towards the demon. "This is Misfortune, my new friend." explained Fran. Remor smiled towards the girls. Misfortune looked up at the man and looked at him little confused. Fran looked between them before she realized what was the problem. "This is Remor he is…uh…" she wanted to introduced him but the trailed off. She wasn't sure what to say. "Uncle, I'm Fran's uncle. Nice to meet you, kid." Remor said. "Nice to meet you too, sir." replied happily Misfortune. "I like your hair." she then continued. "Thank you?" said Remor back little confused.

"I'll see you at home okay? Bye." Fran then said and took Misfortune's hand and walked away to the school. It was getting really awkward so Fran decided stop it. What seemed interested though was that Misfortune didn't seem to see through Remor's illusion. Fran wondered if she knew about her dad then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated omg! Can you believe it? I can't.  
> Thank you all for the comments and kudos it actually motivated me to write more.  
> Tell me what you think about the demon's personalities. :)


	4. Friday

The school's bell ringed and Fran with Misfortune met up again. They both decided to go to the lunch since Fran wanted to stay with the younger girl until she needed to go home. Fran often walked home alone so Remor would not mind if she came home later.

Line in the school canteen was long as always. Few kids were running in front of others and sometimes teachers that were patrolling the hallway noticed and put them back at the place they were before. The girls put their bags on the ground near a wall of the hallway and Fran pulled out her lunch card from it. She often go to eat here so she always had it in her school bag. Misfortune on the other hand…

"I need to go to get the lunch ticket!" excused herself the little girl and Fran nodded. "I'll hold place for you, don't worry." she replied and Misfortune happily run away towards the office. She doesn't normally eat lunch at school so having a lunch card would be useless.

When Misfortune got back the line of kids already moved and the few older years now stood there. The girl nervously stand at the end and saw other kids coming behind her. She felt nervous since all of them were much more older older than her so she just took a deep breath and looked at the ground. Suddenly she heard some guys talking about her behind her.

"Oh look. What is this little kid doing here?" asked one of them. "Little brat. Maybe she was late, hm?" the other said towards her and Misfortune slowly turned towards them. The first one snickered and Misfortune didn't dare to say anything. Until any of the guys can say anything more a girl that seemed to be at the same year at the guys walked in front of them and crossed her arms. "Oh come on. It's just a small girl." she said and the guys shrugged. "What? I was just joking." said one if them. The girl rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. Look at her. She looks scared." she continued and put hands on Misfortune's shoulders. "Come on, let's take you to lunch." she said sweetly and as Misfortune was led around the line she finally find her voice. "But.. but shouldn't we stay in the line?"

"Pff, come on. The people can wait. You are supposed to be eating already anyway." the girl said and they walked to some group of other girls that were now at the front of the line. "Would you mind if she stood here? She was at the end." said the kind girl referencing to Misfortune. The group shook their heads. "Of course don't worry." They said and let her in front of them. Misfortune smiled and said small thank you and took her lunch.

Walking with her tray she soon spotted Fran who was waving at her. Smiling happily Misfortune put her tray on the opposite side of her.

Fran looked at Misfortune and raised an eyebrow. "Everything alright?" the younger girl nodded. "Yeah, it's just total chaos!" she said and both girls laughed.

Rest of the lunch was peaceful and when they finished eating they went to get back their bags and go with rest of the kids at the school part outside. There were lots of kids running around everywhere. Some were playing football, some played in the sand at playground and some just sit calmly under trees. Teachers were talking between themselves as they were watching over the kids.

The little girls decided to go at the swings. Nobody seem to occupy that area.

"I was thinking…" Fran trailed off a little bit and Misfortune hummed to imply that she was listening so Fran continued. "Since it's Friday today I thought that maybe if you want to of course, hang out tomorrow at my house? I have some toys or we can just talk."

"Yes! Yes!" happily exclaimed Misfortune and jumped up and down on the ground when she got out of the swing. "You really mean it? Nobody ever offered this to me before." she said. Fran was still swinging and smiled. "Of course. I will write my address for you so you can find it."

"Thank you so much!" said Misfortune and hugged Fran which meant she needed to quickly stop so she wouldn't hit the younger girl.

After that they talked about some girl stuff and even decided to play in the sand. Suddenly Misfortune heard her name being shout by one of the teachers. Pulling her hand out of sand tunnel she made with Fran she dusted herself off and run towards the teachers. Fran noticed Misfortune's dad waiting there and talking to some of the adults.

She got up too and after trying to get sand from her boots she walked to her bag and as Misfortune run back to her to say goodbye she wrote down the address.

The younger girl took the piece of paper and put it in her pocket before hugging Fran one last time as a goodbye. She then run back to her dad and they started to walk away.

"Fran invited me tomorrow to her home!" said happily Misfortune to Morgo who smile. "That's great dear. I'll go with you to make sure you are alright." he said and took the girl's hand as they walked. 

"I'm glad you found a friend, Miss fortune." he then said and was genuinely happy for his little girl. "I know right! Fran is so cool!" replied Misfortune and started talking about Fran for the rest of the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you don't mind that I made this chapter little shorter. Next chapter Morgo with Remor will finally meet!
> 
> ps: the lunch scene is mostly there because in every fanfic there is bullying happening and I wanted to show that it doesn't need to be that way in school even if you just the quiet kid. Also they are still too young for it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested how Remor and Morgo looks like I actually made a drawing you can find here: https://natzthehuman.tumblr.com/post/189766157555


End file.
